Family Curse
by insomniac-od
Summary: Behind every respectable manor, lies a closet of skeletons. Did you really think Abraham's capture of Alucard came that easy?


** FAMILY CURSE **

A/N: Anime based. Do not ask me why the family background facts are at odds with other facts made up in my other fics because I simply will plead artistic license.

Van Helsing stared at his enemy, ashen-faced. The vials of holy water, which were barely effectual in fending off the creature's attacks, were exhausted.

He was alone, unaided. While the onslaught of Dracula's unholy army of lesser vampires and ghouls had been halted, this had been at the cost of his companions' lives.

He stared in anguish at their lifeless bodies at his feet – Quincey's, Seward's, Harker's and Madam Mina's. All fine people, all of them cut down cruelly in the bloom of youth. But for the madman, they should have lived, had children and grandchildren in years to come. None of them should have died today. Lucy and Holmwood's deaths were however, the most heartbreaking.

Although in the novel to be written, only one pair would be sacrificed.

"Fool," his attacker mocked. "I am immortal. You cannot hurt a creature of darkness such as I with such pathetic antics. I am Dracula. I, who am amongst the firstborns of treachery, shall never be destroyed."

Still laughing, the vampire lurched at Van Helsing. Holding the old professor by the neck with one arm, Dracula smirked cruelly. "You are brave but insolent, human. You may have tricked me once, using my foolish affection for the human woman, but never again. Now what shall we do with you? Death is too good for the human that has dared to challenge one of the dark lords."

Abraham struggled furiously. There was only one choice left to him although he had hoped to avoid it. Pulling out the blessed dagger from the sheath around his neck, he plunged it desperately into his left palm, splattering the blood on both himself and the vampire. Pushing the warning voice of logic out of his mind, he chanted the deadly spell.

"Son of darkness, I bind thee, monster."

Dracula flinched but his grip did not weaken.

With his own blood, Abraham drew a figure of a six pointed star upon the vampire's forehead. "Son of greed, I bind thee, monster."

The vampire fought the spell but his grip was not quite as tight. Ancient inscriptions were furiously added all around the star.

"Roam free no more to harm the children of the light but be bound to my family whom you shall forever serve, an instrument against your own undead minions."

Dracula muffed a cry of pain but the discomfort was obvious.

Finishing the final circle around the inscriptions, the old professor cried, "And I seal you for all eternity to my blood."

With a cry of anguish, the vampire dropped the professor. He fell to the floor. Dracula was clutching his sides even as the old man he cursed was catching his breath. Writhing in the pain, the vampire spat venomously.

"Van Helsing you fool. Even though you may have succeeded for now, the price for binding me to your bloodline by this dreaded spell is heavy."

Abraham pursed his lips grimly as he stood up slowly. "The price I and my children will gladly pay."

Despite his defeat, a twisted smile crossed the vampire's lips. "None of your descendants will die in peace or with a gray head and if your family is headed ever by a woman, I shall claim her as mine on her twenty seventh year. When this happens, all your efforts will be in naught as I will once again walk free."

At this, Van Helsing became pale but to Dracula's disappointment, the old man's resolve did not waiver.

"If my family must suffer for peace for the rest of the world, so be it." Completing the spell, he chanted the final binds even as he plunged the blade once more into his palm.

More blood fell on the vampire.

"_Zagomus janisozi Domicrecius."_

Dracula screamed, his body convulsing violently in pain as a seal glowed in red below him. Backing away involuntarily, Van Helsing watched his handiwork, dumbstruck.

He watched until the seal faded. Tearing a part of his sleeve, he bandaged his bleeding hand even as he watched the vampire warily. Minutes passed and Dracula lay still, his face pressed against the ground. Finally, gathering his courage, Abraham approached his subdued opponent.

"Dracula is no more. In his place, Alucard will serve and obey."

--------------------------------

"...

_And so I brought him back and performed the second spell that sealed him, one of the first of the vampires, in our castle dungeons. _

_My end is near for I have exchanged my mortal years for his slumber. Still, I do not regret it. I am an old man and as time reminds me of my mortality, I cannot guarantee that my resolve can survive his dark temptation._

_He will lie in the dungeon until you or your son free him. In our family's darkest hour, the creature can be called upon to protect us. He cannot betray us as long as we do not succumb to his dark offer. _

_But beware. Do not be deluded into thinking he is a loyal dog for he is still every bit the fox I first met. Further, in my attempts to weaken him with spells, he has become stronger than ever. Fortunately, my disastrous attempts to weaken him have also ironically provided us a tighter leash for he now cannot call on his full powers without our permission._

_You should remember that I have mentioned this once to you - his powers are constrained by four seals. The restraints can be lifted level by level but each time, only with our agreement. In this regard, never agree to anything more than a temporal lift._

_Even then, be wary. Even with his powers greatly contained in this manner, he would have, at times, hypothesized me into chanting the spell that would have broken the seal of servitude cast over him. I have urged you before. I urge you now again to exercise utmost caution if he must be allowed to wake. He serves us but remember, never must you or your descendants allow the final level of restraint to be lifted. I fear granting him his full powers, even if temporary, will allow him to thwart the other seal of servitude itself and there is no telling what destruction this creature will wreck if allowed to roam the world free._

_I must beg the forgiveness of all my descendants. I have damned them all. He proved useful against the armies of the dead and if they ever plague our dear lands again, he should be more than able to exterminate them. However, never forget he bears no love for the light._

_My child, I also beg your forgiveness and that of your sisters before you but the sacrifices were necessary. Your mother could never understand but I pray that you will be strong and not dishonor the family name. The burden is heavy but it is ours to bear._

_Remember well, a woman must never take over the reins of the family. The firstborn must be male. Impress this upon Arthur._

_ your father, Van Helsing_"

Arthur closed the dusty journal, his hands trembling with fear. According to the family records, since Van Helsing's time, all firstborns were male. He had long wondered why. His father's diaries had provided the grisly answer - if any Hellsing firstborn were female, it would have to be disposed off. Several sisters of his father (his aunts) and apparently two of his own had testified to the determination of the Hellsing family. His youngest sister had been more fortunate. Adequately protected from the peril of inheriting the position of head of the family by his and Richard's births, she was raised outside London by his mother's relatives, forbidden ever to step into the family estate.

To think that it was he who had allowed Alucard back to the world of the living. But Arthur knew that but for the vampire's assistance, World War II might have turned out quite differently.

He felt his stomach turn in loathing as he flipped more pages of the yellowed diary. He had always wondered about his mother's quiet lamenting of children lost but his chance discovery of Van Helsing's and his father's journals were both enlightening and horrifying.

"So that's why father made me swear that my first child would be boy," he mumbled as he almost tore the handkerchief he was wringing in his hands. "I wish I had never found these damn books. This is insane. How could they have killed all those children, the two of them?"

Arthur felt his world crumbling around him as his father's last words played in his head. He had already lost his beloved wife a day ago. Must he now lose their only child as well?

He turned to look at his newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. Her aunt was singing a lovely lullaby to the babe in her native tongue. The child was beautiful and the only thing he would ever have to remember Pattina by. Arthur Hellsing knew what he had to do. He would have to seal the vampire into slumber before it learnt of her birth. With any luck, his child would have lived out her life long before there was any need to wake Alucard again.

A voice spoke chillingly in his head, "What if your plan doesn't work? Kill her. She must die if Hellsing is to survive."

"No, she is my daughter, my flesh and blood. I will not submit to this curse, not as long as I have breath within this body of mine. She will not die before I do."

--------------------------------

Although it was already high noon when he approached Alucard's coffin in the basement chambers, Arthur Hellsing found himself terrified. The familiar leading steps to the chambers where Alucard slept felt like a walk into Hades. Until his daughter's birth and discovery of his ancestors' journals, Alucard had been an ally. In truth, the vampire had almost been a friend to Arthur.

Grateful for his friend's company, Arthur's heart was nevertheless gripped with both with guilt (at hiding the real reason for the ritual from his friend) and fear.

What if the vampire was awake? What if he knew of Arthur's plans?

"Sir Hellsing, must we really seal Alucard?"

"I will not repeat myself. Are you questioning my decision in this matter?"

"I apologise my Lord but he fought well for you in the war. Perhaps I overstep my bounds but ..."

Arthur cradled his temple with his left hand. "No, it is I who must apologise old friend. Walter, he is capricious and much too dangerous to be allowed to roam unless ..." he paused, "absolutely necessary."

"But he has protected your family. He has saved your life and on two occasions, mine."

Ruthlessly, Arthur pushed the pangs of guilt out of his mind. "Despite his apparent loyalty, Alucard obeys no one but himself. This servitude to the Hellsings is a mere inconvenience to him."

Walter paused thoughtfully. There was something Arthur was not telling him.

"You have fought beside him in World War II. You, of all people, should know his fearsome strength."

"But ..."

"Integra is too young. It is not wise to have him around until she is old enough to deal with it," lied Arthur.

"But even if ... but this is too dangerous. If he knew, he would ... if I could ..."

Arthur shook his head sadly. "No, this is the only way it can be done. This is my cross to bear. For her sake, I cannot fail."

"But if the ritual fails. Alucard will ..."

"If I fail, you must raise her in my stead. If I fail, I hope at least he will have the decency to respect your friendship with him."

The two men looked grimly at each other and the heavy door that now stood before them.

"Now my good friend, the stairs end here for you. You must turn back. I alone must face him for I am his master. This is my duty, it is my calling. Today's matter is not your fight."

"Sir Hellsing ..."

"Walter Kum Dorne, this is an order," barked Arthur before looking away, his expression pained.

"If I must die, there is no point in 2 men dying is there?" he said, his voice softening as he lifted the handle on the door. "I speak not in the capacity as Lord Hellsing but as a concerned father. Walter, swear on your loyalty to me that if I do not return, you will raise her as your own."

"I swear by it, Arthur, my lord and my friend."

Arthur watched as his faithful friend began his ascent out of the bowels of the castle reluctantly. Ignoring the terror that threatened to cripple him, Arthur Hellsing pushed aside the heavy door and began his lonely descent into the chambers where Alucard slept. The walk down the ten steps seemed an eternity but he finally stood before the deathly quiet coffin.

He said a silent prayer, pleading desperately that Alucard would be asleep. Unlike lesser vampires that were compelled to slumber while the suns rays were about, Alucard was perfectly capable of staying awake at noon, if he chose to.

Sleep, for Alucard was a vice, a mere luxury he indulged in.

Arthur lifted the coffin cover with trembling fingers as he began the terrifying job of carrying out the vampire out of the coffin. He all but fainted as he bound Alucard's limbs together with consecrated threads.

However, it appeared to be a day prayers were answered for judging from the vampire's non-resistance as it was bound, the vampire was either deep in slumber or was not the least bothered that he was about to be sealed away. Feeling a little braver for this fortunate turn of events, Arthur began the ritual that would seal the vampire until released by the next Hellsing leader.

Placing the candles in the position marked out in Abraham's journals, he lit them and began the chants.

"_Zagomus janisozi Domicrecius. Sleep and wake only when called._"

The vampire's eyes flew open. The fury in the ruby orbs staring into his was terrible.

Ignoring the fear threatening to consume him, Arthur continued chanting the words uttered by his ancestor a century ago.

"_You will feed no more._"

Salt was carefully thrown over the staring body.

"_Sleep. Your master commands it._"

He watched as the white coat the vampire was so fond of, morph into a dark straits jacket.

"_Rest. We will wake you when we must._"

Arthur winced slightly as the blade did its work. Alucard watched the blood spilt with a look almost akin to indignation.

'Indignation? I have betrayed him after all.'

"_Sleep. Feed on my life but trouble the living no more._"

The family sigil appeared briefly below them. If the glowing inscriptions gave Alucard any trouble, he showed no signs of them, merely closing his eyes and slumping quietly against the wall.

Taking advantage of the fact Alucard was offering no resistance against the spell, Arthur quickly drew a similar insignia on the wall behind the vampire. To his surprise, the wall swallowed his blood quickly and the patterns all but disappeared in seconds. Terrified and retreating nervously out of the dungeon, Arthur all but slammed the iron door shut as he pressed intently on his bleeding palm to complete the final insignia to be painted on the door.

The door so sealed would appear invisible to all but the rightful heir of the family.

"_Zagomus janisozi Domicrecius_," he cried, even as he prayed fervently that he had executed the spell correctly. Collapsing into the wall behind him, he waited. Minutes passed but the dungeon remained deathly silent.

Breathing a sigh of relief and bandaging his hand with his tie, Arthur took the welcomed walk back into the world of the living. Careful not to look back, he prayed silently that Integra would never ever have need to enter this accursed basement.

His friend's silhouette and the sunlight as he emerged from the tunnels was a welcomed sight.

"Walter."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

He stammered nervously. "You are sure that there are only two ways to reach his chambers?"

The butler nodded. "Yes, we have traditionally taken the tunnels but the only other way is ..."

"I know. Seal the tunnels. I truly pray we have no need to see that creature again."

"Yes, Sir."

--------------------------------

On the third floor of the manor, it was quiet. The woman had stopped singing, slumped in an unnatural stupor on the floor by the cradle.

Even as the two men made their way back to the nursery, a voice cackled ominously in the said room.

"Foolish, foolish human. I have waited for this day for centuries. What you dread will happen ... despite your silly little games. I will walk again unshackled all thanks to this child and your foolish affection for her."

The infant Integra continued sleeping, unaware of all that had happened, only stirring briefly as her ears strained to hear the comforting lullaby she craved.

A shadow in the shape of an arm caressed her cheeks but she did not wake.

The voice chuckled. "What a brave child, to sleep through all of this. Perhaps she will be a worthy trophy for me."

Six red eyes glowed briefly in the mirror, each starring malevolently at the babe before they closed and the reflection reverted to that of a newborn child slumbering quietly.

He chuckled as he sat confined in his dungeon. He had waited for this opportunity for centuries. Thirteen years was nothing but a mere delay. She would be forced to awaken him and she would eventually be his despite her father's best intentions.

"Slumber well my dearest," he mumbled even as he finally allowed himself to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED OR MAYBE NOT  
I will explain the famous / infamous 20 years imprisonment issue – if I continue, that is.


End file.
